1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a testing device for a universal serial bus (USB) input/output (I/O ) board.
2. Description of the Related Art
The performance of the USB I/O board is one of the major factors for the quality of data transmission between the motherboard and external devices. A typical motherboard includes USB electrical outlets and USB pins. A typical USB I/O board includes two USB electrical outlets capable of connecting to USB plugs, and an electrical plug capable of receiving the USB pins of the motherboard. The USB I/O board properly works only when its electrical plug and its USB electrical outlets are working properly. However, most testing devices for USB I/O boards are not efficient.
What is needed, therefore, is a testing device for a USB I/O board which can accurately test the performance of the USB I/O board.